


无妄

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 高亮。阿泰九尾。对没错是那个阿泰九尾。
Relationships: 阿泰X九尾





	无妄

他坐在镜子前。

他已经很久没有好好的看自己的那张脸了。

他倒是会仔仔细细地去看那个体重秤，然后去掰着手指头算自己瘦了多少斤。

他对着镜子咧着嘴一笑，模糊间似乎看见了身上多了好些个标签。

到最后，他只能看清楚一个。

九尾。

阿泰整理着自己的行李箱，其实他在这个房间里已经不剩什么东西了，床上也只是单薄的床单和一个他已经不打算睡的被子。

现在这个房间已经只剩下他一个人了，过了今晚，他也要离开了。

对于阿泰而言这张床已经给不了他什么温暖了，恐怕留给他的只有过去的一点回忆。

那点回忆已经伴随着一个人一个人的离开而消失殆尽。

关上了灯，阿泰破天荒地没有鼓捣手机，他捏了捏太阳穴，迷迷糊糊地睡了下去。

不知道过了多久，阿泰迷迷糊糊地感觉自己身上似乎多了什么重量，期初他还以为自己已经不习惯俱乐部的床了，过了一会儿才反应过来这并不是所谓的梦魇。

一个熟悉又陌生的身影坐在他身上，自己身上的睡衣扣子已经被解下了两颗，等他彻底反应过来身上的是谁的时候，他差点没一个拳头轮上去。

九尾面无表情地坐在阿泰身上，看着阿泰似乎发现了他，反而是一脸淡定，有点沙哑的声音听起来波澜不惊：“醒了啊？别动。”

这情况当然不能不动，阿泰捏住了九尾的手腕，声音明显低沉了一分：“你干什么。”

九尾头也不抬，另一只没被扼制住的手开始直接粗暴地扒阿泰的衣服。

“反正你和那么多人都能上床，也不差和我一个是吧。”

阿泰皱着眉头，一时间不知道应该先反应什么。

他和这个小孩已经很久没有交集了，虽然还是一个俱乐部的，但是两个人见面也只剩下最基本的点头了，一次次的点头，一次次的擦肩而过，或是什么其他的。

阿泰也有坐在台下看过这几个小孩的表现，最后他想说些什么，又好像什么都不想说。

最后好像只能留下一句，是时候了。

是时候离开了。

只是阿泰千算万算没算到离开前夜给他来了这么一出。

阿泰皱着眉头开始用两只手拽住小孩的手腕，手上的力度也渐渐增加，声音已经明显添了一分不悦：“闹什么闹。”

在黑夜里九尾看不到阿泰的表情，但是阿泰却听见了九尾那声冷笑。

“在你眼里我只会闹是吧。”

阿泰一时间没反应过来九尾这句话，不过当他看见九尾继续脱他衣服的时候，他知道这小孩是想和他玩真的。

阿泰捏了一把九尾的胳膊，他最近不在俱乐部，但是在黑暗中他却也能看见身上的那个小孩似乎要消瘦了一圈，刚才捏住的手腕也不像一个胖小孩会拥有的。

在没见面的这一个多月里，这小孩似乎是瘦了不少。

黑夜里，阿泰什么都看不清，却好像能感觉得到小孩右胳膊上那个纹身，好像在胳膊上留了一点印子，叫人思维放空。

只是阿泰并不知道，他这点放空，反而让九尾更加恼火。

九尾说不上自己是怎么了，他只能感觉到自己越来越不受控制的情绪。

在九尾眼里，阿泰这个人好像什么都不在乎一样。

联盟里的人都说阿泰在联盟里有一个壮大的后宫，但是大家都知道这只是联盟的人们说着玩玩。

但是九尾却知道，在他十六岁和十七岁之间，有一个人完完整整地填满了他在XQ短暂的生活。

他看过阿泰身边的莺莺燕燕，阿泰脖子上若有若无的印记他也不是瞎。

虽然所有人都说他只是个孩子。

九尾也一直觉得自己还小，但是还小的他似乎记性已经不太好了，他的记忆仿佛出现了偏差，前一秒还是阿泰搂着他的肩膀缩进他的被子，下一秒就是他叼着烟面无表情地看着自己。

阿泰的声音因为抽烟所以显得有些沙哑，但是一点感情都没有沾染，他只是问九尾：“这件事情和你有没有关系。”

九尾最讨厌的就是阿泰这种什么都不在乎地样子，平时训练的时候也是，出了什么失误，也不骂，只是用再平淡不过的语气说。

“你不应该这么打。”

但是他不一样。

九尾盯着阿泰，说出来的话句句带刺。

“有又怎么样。”

“你别想着总能压着我，我自己也可以的。”

最后的故事仿佛有一个很可笑的结局，阿泰只是掐灭了烟头，然后随便摸了一把他的头。

然后平平无奇地留下那一句——

“小孩子犯错没事，可以原谅。”

可是我不是小孩子。

阿泰放空的时候，九尾已经快把他的衣服弄得差不多不剩什么了，刚准备继续下一步，九尾就感觉到一阵天旋地转，阿泰好像是捏住了他的脖子，然后直接让他脸朝下把他的头按在了枕头里。

短暂的窒息感让九尾没办法迅速的反应过来，但是他隐约间还是听到了那个声音。

打火机的声音很短暂，烟味却顺着缝隙钻进了九尾的鼻子。

阿泰把烟叼在嘴里，腾出来的那只手去掏九尾的裤兜，果不其然找到了自己想要的东西，九尾估计也知道自己要翻车了开始剧烈的挣扎，阿泰直接拿牙咬开润滑剂的盖子，一只手捅了进去另一只手直接重新按住九尾的脖子又给他按了下去。

阿泰自然看不见九尾因为手指的突然进入而疼的发白的脸色，他只能感觉到自己有点冰冷的手指在接触到小孩炽热的内里时候的不适应。

但是他现在没什么耐心。

小孩子飞上天了，觉得自己无法无天了，这样子不行。

阿泰这么想着，直接把烟头按在床头熄灭了。

小孩这边还没适应在自己身体里进进出出的手指，感觉到了自己脖子上的束缚似乎不见了，下一面，肩膀上就传来了钻心的疼痛。

阿泰一口咬在了九尾的肩膀上，一边舔舐着他肩膀上的牙印一边长驱直入。

“我让你长点记性。”

九尾咬着牙把声音嚼碎了咽了下去，说实话这对他并不是什么好的体验，他只能感觉到阿泰似乎是一把刀，毫无规律地进进出出他的身体，没一下好像都在把他肺里的空气顶出来，自己之前看到的教程在这个时候好像统统不管用了，他只能感觉到后面火辣辣地疼，阿泰在他身体里每一秒的停顿都好像是一种煎熬。

阿泰低下头掐了一下九尾的腰，他不知道这小孩到底瘦了多少，但是确实现在小孩的腰很迷人，美中不足好像差了点什么，这么想着，阿泰低下头在九尾耳边笑了一下：“叫两声给哥听听？”

九尾几乎是瞬间瞪大了眼睛，张嘴就好像要骂人，阿泰似乎明白了他想做什么，眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴。

自己忍着和别人拦着完全是两个概念，刚刚呼吸了一会儿新鲜空气的九尾只觉得自己一瞬间又失去了呼吸权，他伸出手想要掰开阿泰的手，却直接被阿泰不温柔的打了一下屁股。

！这个人怎么可以这样。

九尾仅存的理智在叫嚣，但是阿泰似乎并不在乎，松开了手捏住了小孩的腰，一句话不说地加快了速度。

九尾抓着枕头哼哼唧唧：“我，我不干了......我不想......”

阿泰简直想翻个白眼，刚才疼的不行的时候不喊，现在给人操出水了你居然还想说停？

答案自然是不能的。

九尾只觉得这个晚上真的异常漫长，等阿泰终于释放在他身体里的时候，他几乎是直接瘫软在了床上。

阿泰本来想让小孩起来让他去洗洗，谁知道小孩迷迷糊糊地根本不动弹，最后无奈，阿泰准备去打盆热水，却在起来的那一瞬间感觉到小孩抓住了自己的手。

“泰哥......”

“我害怕......我不敢睡。”

阿泰突然愣了一下，刚叼在嘴里的烟在黑暗的房间里十分显眼，过了好一会儿，九尾才松开了他，他轻手轻脚的去打了热水，给小孩洗洗涮涮。

这个小孩多大了？十七，还是十八。

阿泰记不得了，说实话他会忘记很多东西，所以大部分无关紧要的事情，他往往会选择遗忘。

虽然这么说会有些混蛋。

再一次不知道为什么把小孩按在怀里的阿泰是这么想的。

怀里的小孩好像比上一次还要瘦了些，抱住自己的胳膊好像稍微一用力就可以折断一样，冰凉的让人心疼。

阿泰感觉到了肩膀的一片冰凉，他伸出手擦了擦小孩的眼角，九尾就那么呆愣地看着阿泰的动作，也不动弹。

这是不是已经不是个小孩了。

他的声音没有奶声奶气，反而有一股成熟的沙哑气息，也会长出一点胡茬，但是会被他精心的处理掉。

九尾喘着气看着房顶上似乎摇摇欲坠的灯。

“陈顺吉，你说，要是让粉丝们知道你和我睡了，会怎么样。”

会怎么样。

你说啊。

阿泰没有说话，他只是困惑，困惑怀里的人为什么不停的流眼泪。

他在哭啊。

阿泰不知道，别人也许也不会知道。

九尾有时候总在哭。

只是没有人看见。

就像他说的，一些事情和他无关，也和别人无关。

他原本以为那个人会是他的一个明灯。

就像他刚到俱乐部的时候，那个人会分他一半的床，他叫那个人泰哥，然后那个人轻轻抱住他，哄他睡觉。

事实是，他只是一个人站在那里，擦干了眼泪，然后他想着会有个人带他走出迷雾，然而最后得到的只是背影。

模糊中，似乎有另一个人的身影出现。

绑兔的手指很凉。

绑兔说。

“九尾，我们回家吧。”

“让我们恭喜XQ——”

“不得不说现在真的是年轻人的天下了，今天的XQ表现得非常好。”

绑兔拉了一把九尾抿了抿嘴巴：“哎，后台有个采访，快点过来啊。”

九尾点了点头跟着绑兔就往后面走，迎面就看见了不远处一个穿着蓝白相间队服的人。

两个人擦肩而过，没有点头，也没有寒暄。

迷雾之中，好像没有人说话，却又好像听见了谁的声音。

“陈顺吉，我真的讨厌你。”

“巧了，我也是。”


End file.
